


Champ

by clevermanka



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mixed media: acrylic paints, original stencil, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved rubber stamps, various pens/crayons</p><p>Tatau requested "fanart that focuses on Ray - maybe the contradictions of his personality. Or how his feelings for Fraser changed (assuming an R/F pairing) or something that centers on Ray giving up his identity to become Vecchio and what that means to/for him?" I incorporated a pensive Ray Kowalski thinking about his previous life, represented by the cigarettes, diner menu, and random paint spatters. He is considering the possibilities of becoming a better person thanks to Fraser, represented by the double image of Fraser holding Ray's hand in a victory stance. The CHAMPION logo/tattoo tops the piece and overlays Ray's face. Perhaps when Ray got the tattoo it seemed ironic or a way to rebel against his internalized failure. Now, though, with the right partner he has potential to be a better person in every aspect--and that knowledge is unsettling. The background map of Canada and his own words combine to reinforce his uncertainty about who he is and where he is going.</p></blockquote>





	Champ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/gifts).



Full-size original (huge) is [here](http://art.crocolanthus.com/V2%20RayK%20400dpi.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed media: acrylic paints, original stencil, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved rubber stamps, various pens/crayons
> 
> Tatau requested "fanart that focuses on Ray - maybe the contradictions of his personality. Or how his feelings for Fraser changed (assuming an R/F pairing) or something that centers on Ray giving up his identity to become Vecchio and what that means to/for him?" I incorporated a pensive Ray Kowalski thinking about his previous life, represented by the cigarettes, diner menu, and random paint spatters. He is considering the possibilities of becoming a better person thanks to Fraser, represented by the double image of Fraser holding Ray's hand in a victory stance. The CHAMPION logo/tattoo tops the piece and overlays Ray's face. Perhaps when Ray got the tattoo it seemed ironic or a way to rebel against his internalized failure. Now, though, with the right partner he has potential to be a better person in every aspect--and that knowledge is unsettling. The background map of Canada and his own words combine to reinforce his uncertainty about who he is and where he is going.


End file.
